The invention relates generally to marine propulsion devices including reversing transmissions and to remote operation of such reversing transmissions by a push-pull cable.
Remote actuation of a marine propulsion reversing transmission commonly involves operation of a remote single lever control to displace the inner core of a push-pull cable through a distance which is often in excess of the distance actually required at the marine propulsion device for shifting operation. Such over-stroking places unnecessary heavy loading on the push-pull cable in some circumstances.
In the past, attempts have been made to overcome this problem by interposing a spring in the operating linkage. However, use of such a spring can cause delay in shift timing, insufficient load to guarantee shifting, excessive loading after shifting, or over-shooting neutral if the a neutral detent is not strong enough.
Prior ignition interruption mechanisms were actuated when shift loads were greater than a pre-determined amount. Such prior mechanisms were not always as effective as desired.
The arrangements disclosed hereinafter are intended to overcome the foregoing problems.
Attention is direct to the following U.S. Patents: Nos.
3,481,223 D. A. Fraser; Dec. 2, 1969 PA1 4,215,596 L. C. Long; Aug. 5, 1980 PA1 4,262,622 Dretzka, et al.; Apr. 21, 1981 PA1 4,403,970 Dretzka, et al.; Sept. 13, 1983 PA1 4,432,734 Bland, et al.; Feb. 21, 1984 PA1 4,525,149 Broughton, et al.; June 25, 1985